Heart Ache
by Misaki-Akira
Summary: It seems like Natsu and Lisanna have been close lately. Lucy is heartbroken and she embarks on a mission alone. Will Natsu come to her aid? Or will it be too late? 2-Shot To be Safe It Will Be Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey while I work on my Gruvia Fanfic, I am also starting this hopefully 1k+ worded fanfic about NaLu vs NaLi.**

 **NaLi readers do** ** _NOT_** **read! This is for NaLu fans, including myself! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (HIRO MASHIMA OWNS it) I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL SONG**

 **Lucy POV**

I..miss Natsu. He and Lisanna have been especially close lately.. I am beginning to wonder if he likes me at all..Like a friend.. I looked at a table in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Lisanna were talking, smiling, laughing. And..it seems as if he has been purposely avoiding me lately. I couldn't stand anymore of it. Lisanna whispered something in Natsu's ear, and he started blushing.

I ran out of the guild, feeling heartbroken. I made dinner, ate took a bath, then lay in bed feeling the symptoms of heart ache. And this pain was something I have never felt before. And boy..It _hurts._ Natsu climbed in through my window looking concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked. I fake smiled and nodded. He seemed unsure, but he nodded.

He lay down next to me. I savored his warmth and fire, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We fell asleep, as this would probably be the last time we 'slept' together. I sighed and drifted to sleep.

The next morning as Natsu and I had breakfast, I asked him,"Do you want to go on a mission?"

"Sorry but I'll pass." I nodded, as my heart sank. "Ok," I told him. We walked to the guild hall, where he immediately walked over to the table where Lisanna sat and started chatting. He blushed a lot as Lisanna giggled a lot.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I quickly wiped it. This is wrong. I should be happy if my two friends are in love and happy together.. Then why am I not?

I..I wish Natsu was my boyfriend, and I wish we were close. I-I, I-LOVE NATSU GOD DAMN IT! I quickly ran to the restroom, and wiped off all my tears and washed my face. I went to the bar. "Hi Lucy!' Mira greeted me. "Hello."

"The guild is having a singing contest tonight, and the winner get's 100,000 jewel. Each performer get's three songs they can sing maximum."

Now..that should cover food and rent for a while! I mentally cheered as I thanked Mira and went home to practice my three songs.

Later that night, I put the karaoke tracks on disc, and dressed up. I wore a red strapless sweetheart neckline dress that went to the floor. It had a light jewel embellishment around the waist. I also wore black heels, and diamond earrings. I curled and left my hair down. Then I embarked on the way to the guild. This was going to be interesting.

This was the order of who was going to sing:

 _Gajeel Redfox_

 _Levy McGarden_

 _Loke_

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

So Gajeel did his punk rock songs..

Levy sang I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhil, 

Loke sang You belong with me : Taylor Swift and Cheerleader by OMI

Cana started slurring...And uh..she fell off the stage. Her father took her home.

Lisanna sounded good. She made me doubt myself. She sang See you Again by Wiz Khalifia ft. Charlie Puth I could tell it was for Natsu

And finally I sang:

\- Who You Are: Jessie J: _I stare at my reflection in the mirror_

 _Why am I doing this to myself?_  
 _Losing my mind on a tiny error,_  
 _I nearly left the real me on the shelf._  
 _No, no, no, no, no..._

 _Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
 _Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_  
 _It's okay not to be okay._  
 _Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._  
 _Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_  
 _Just be true to who you are!_  
 _(Who you are) [x11]_

 _Brushing my hair-do I look perfect?_  
 _I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!_  
 _The more I try the less it's working, cause everything inside me screams no no no no no no!_

 _Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
 _Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_  
 _It's okay not to be okay._  
 _Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._  
 _But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_  
 _There's nothing wrong with who you are!_

 _Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!_  
 _Just go and leave me alone!_  
 _Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_  
 _With a smile that's my home!_  
 _That's my home, no..._

 _Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
 _Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_  
 _It's okay not to be okay..._  
 _Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._  
 _Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_  
 _Just be true to who you are!_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah_

The next song I sang is: A Thousand Years By Chrisitina Perri

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone,_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_  
 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

And finally the last song I sang was a self-written song:

I played the piano:

 _I see you laughing with someone else._

 _It hurts so bad..and Im by myself._

 _We used to be so close.._

 _But now I'm left on the shelf._

 _And I wish you could see_

 _Me as something more_

 _Why cant you open your eyes_

 _and see my love that's behind the door._

 _I'm sitting alone at a table._

 _You and your friends are too busy laughing to notice._

 _That I'm heartbroken, heart is aching_

 _And it's this show I'm faking_

 _And I wish you could see_

 _Me as something more_

 _Why cant you open your eyes_

 _and see my love that's behind the door._

 _Drip Drip Drop.. My heart stops. Drip Drip Drop.. My heart stops..._

 _And I wish you could see_

 _Me as something more_

 _Why cant you open your eyes_

 _and see my love that's behind the door._

 _And I wish you could see_

 _Me as something more_

 _Why cant you open your eyes_

 _and see my love that's behind the door._

I finished and I was almost in tears. Natsu was looking at me. "Thankyou" I said, and quickly rushed home as everyone around me clapped.

I wonder who won.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY BRANDS, SONGS, OR COMPANIES MENTIONED IN THE STORY! FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

 **Last Chapter**

Lucy sang 3 different songs for the singing contest. Who will win?

 **LUCY POV  
** I walked into the guild. Everyone was gathering around a sheet of paper. The paper read:

 **Fairy Tail Singing Contest Results:**

 **1\. Lucy Heartfilia**

 **2\. Gajeel Redfox**

 **3\. Lisanna Strauss + Levy McGarden**

 **4\. Loke**

 **5\. Cana Alberona**

I gasped. I won?! Mira smiled and gave me the payment. A smile broke on my face. Lisanna walked over to me and congratulated me. Natsu walked over and patted me on the shoulder and gave me a grin. My heart painfully fluttered. Master Makarov walked onto the stage. "Since this singing competition was great, starting in tonight, we will have a singing night at the guild. Anyone can sing..."

Everyone cheered and clapped. Natsu went and sat with Lisanna and they resumed their whispering, giggling, and blushing. I quickly looked away and went to the job request board. Gray was on a mission with Juvia, Erza was sent on some important mission ordered by the Magic Council.

I took the job request that said:

 _Defeat A Forest Vulcan: Forest of Mist: Reward: 70,000 jewel._

It seemed simple enough. I asked Mira if I could go. "Why not bring Natsu or Gray? What about Erza?"

"I'll be fine Mira. Natsu is busy. Gray is on a mission with Juvia, and Erza has her own mission from the Magic Council. She sadly nodded and stamped it. "Thanks Mira!" I yelled as I hurried to the train station. The Forest of Mist was located East of Crocus.

 **Natsu POV**

I saw Lucy run out of the guild. She did not come back for a while... "Mira?"

Mira glared at me. "Yes Natsu?"

"Where is Lucy?"

"She took a job request."

"Alone?"

"Yeah she is a strong mage and can handle herself." Mira hissed with venom.

"W-which request."

"One about defeating a Forest Of Mist Vulcan."

"Ooohh. NO! THOSE CREEPY VULCANS ARE PERVERTS!" I realized and I ran to the train station. ' _Lucy be safe'_ I thought.

 **Lucy POV  
** I finally got to Crocus. I walked off the train and headed East for the forest. When I found the Vulcan cave, i cautiously stepped in. Suddenly a group of Vulcans stole my keys and tied me up. Then the head Vulcan screamed,"WOMAN! WOMAN! OoOoOoO!" I was getting creeped out. The Vulcans danced around me...

 **Natsu POV**

I finally arrived at Crocus. I ran following Lucy's scent. I didn't care about my motion sickness at this point. It led me to a cave in the Forest of Mist. I saw Lucy. She was gagged and one Vulcan held her keys. She was tied to a pole. The head Vulcan ripped off her shirt, to reveal her bra. I almost got a nose bleed. The other Vulcan ripped off her skirt. I realized what they were going to do. I ran in as they were dancing around her getting ready for their next move. "Fire Dragon's Roar! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I yelled as I knocked out all of them. I ran to Lucy and ungagged her. "N-natsu?" she asked. I nodded. "LUCY WHAT WERE YOU THInKING?!" I yelled. "I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT I COULD HANDLE THEM BUT THEY AMBUSHED ME! OK?! AND EVERYONE ELSE WAS BUSY?" she yelled back. "I'm sorry." I whispered, and pulled her into a hug and we attempted to put her clothes back on.. I got a nose bleed.

 **Lucy POV**

I'm glad Natsu showed up.. But I'm not weak! Ugh.

 **timeskip to back at guild**

 **LUCY POV**

It was night. I remembered the Singing Night was tonight. I rushed home and put on a pink dress that stopped an inch before my knees. It had two 1-inch straps on my shoulders. It was a light, beautiful pink color. I put on the same diamond earrings, and curled my hair. I wore light sparkly silver heels.

 **Timeskip:**

Mira announced, and the last show of the night, "Natsu Dragneel!" He walked on stage looking incredibly handsome and cute. He was wearing a tux, and dress pants. The background music played. His voice was silky and smooth:

It's a beautiful night ,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on girl

Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

 **He was looking at me, grinning.**

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it the dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun girl

Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby  
Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby

 **He ran offstage and grabbed my hand and led me onstage.**

Oh it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you.

 **the song ended.**

He bent down on his knees. "Lucy, you are my sunshine. You are beautiful, strong, and amazing. I love everything about you. I, I love you. I'm sorry I have never told you before, I was too afraid of rejection. But now, I love you more than ever, and I would die and get hurt for you. You are my best friend, and love of my life. So Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" he opened the box holding a diamond ring. **He confessed! OMG!** "Y-YES! I LOVE YOU TOO!" I screamed as he grinned and slipped the ring on my finger. He grabbed my waist and put his lips on mine. We kissed, as everyone started whistling and cheering. We broke apart, blushing.

 **Later that night:**

Natsu and I made love to each other. We were each other's first kisses, and we lost our virginity to one another. He also marked me as his mate. "Natsu?" I asked. "Yes mate?"

"I thought you liked Lisanna because you guys were all close and spending time together."

He chuckled and lightly kissed me. "I was only talking to her to plan how to confess and how to ask you to marry me."

I blushed. It made sense. He held me in his arms, and kissed each other. "I love you Lucy." he said. "I love you too." I whispered. And we fell asleep cuddling.

 **A/N: I'M DONE! AWWW NALU IS SO CUTE! I WISH IT WAS CANON! :) TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT! SORRY I COULDN'T STALL MUCH LONGER! *^* HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
